Vegeta's Not So Excellent Morning
by The Ultimate Saiyan
Summary: With Bulma and her parents out for the morning, Vegeta is forced to fend for himself until the afternoon. Sounds simple, right? Then again, you should never underestimate a Saiyan. Rated T for mild swearing.


**DISCLAIMER: Dragon Ball Z and all related characters belong to Akira Toriyama. I do not claim ownership.**

* * *

(BEEEP)

"..."

(BEEEP)

"...Shut up..."

(BEEEP)

"I said..."

(BEEEP)

Vegeta slammed his hand down on the alarm clock, effectively turning it off. His residence at Capsule Corp. was not as bad as he though it would be. Bulma and her parents pretty much stayed out of his way, unless he asked for something. The Saiyan Prince had to admit, however, Bulma was acting awfully weird around him since that lavender-haired kid warned them about the androids coming in three years.

"..This house seems awfully quiet today." Vegeta noted to himself as he scanned his surroundings, "Well, I better start off right."

* * *

The water poured down onto Vegeta's skin. He sighed as he blankly stared out into space. His morning shower was a little less exciting than he expected. However, things were about to take a turn for the worse. Vegeta looked around his personal tub until his eyes settled on a bottle of shampoo.

"Yes...it's time for my weekly shampoo."

Vegeta grabbed the bottle and squeezed some out into his hand. He somehow managed to lather it all into his pine tree of a hairstyle. Then Vegeta began to laugh maniacally.

"Yes...YES!" he shouted, "Soon...my hair will smell of minty-OH GOD IT'S IN MY EYES!"

Vegeta began to flail his arms around wildly. The "Minty Fresh Pine Forest" had invaded his eyes. He jumped out of the shower and began to wipe his eyes out.

"Damn...damn that burn-"

Then Vegeta slipped on a puddle of water.

* * *

Vegeta had somehow managed to make a "safe" trip from the bathroom to his bedroom. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened his wardrobe.

"I don't feel like training today..." Vegeta said as he passed by his usual armor. "My shower might serve as some foreshadowing."

As it turns out, pretty much all of Vegeta's clothes consisted of identical suits of armor.

"...No..." Vegeta trembled, "That leaves..."

Vegeta turned to the back of his wardrobe, revealing a pink shirt and a pair of yellow pants.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

Vegeta was reluctantly dressed in his pink shirt and yellow pants. He looked disgusted as he examined himself in the mirror.

"..Well..." Vegeta started, "..It's not THAT bad...after all, I could be wearing Kakarot's orange clothes!" he laughed to himself. He would have continued laughing, had it not been for his stomach growling. Vegeta stopped for a while, then listened as his stomach growled again.

"Guess it's time for my morning ritual." Vegeta surmised.

"**WOMAN!"** he shouted, **"I REQUIRE NOURISHMENT!"**

…..No answer.

Vegeta walked into the hallway. **"WOMAN!"**

...Still no answer.**  
**

Vegeta had a cross look on his face. **"WOMAN-"**

Then Vegeta fell down the stairs. Upon recovering at the foot of the stairs, the Saiyan looked around and saw that no one was there. Vegeta walked into the kitchen and saw that it too, was empty.

"**WOMA- **huh?"

Vegeta was about to scream, but then he found a note on the table next to him.

_Dear Vegeta,_

_Sorry we're not home. Dad had another accident in the lab and we had to take him to the hospital. We'll be back by noon._

_Sincerely, Bulma_

Vegeta began to laugh hysterically. "The old man fucked up in the lab!" he choked, "I can just imagine him covered in soot and-"

Then his stomach growled again.

"..Right." Vegeta walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"..What blasphemy is this?"

The fridge was empty. Vegeta winced as his stomach growled once more. "I need to find food...but where?"

Then a smile crept across Vegeta's face.

* * *

(Knock knock)

"Who's there?"

"Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans."

"Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans who?"

"Kakarot, open the damn door!"

Indeed, Goku opened the door of his house, revealing his fellow Saiyan.

"Oh, hiya Vegeta!"

"Greetings, Kakarot."

"Come in, come in!"

Goku led Vegeta in, and they both took a seat in the younger Saiyan's living room.

"..Your house is awfully empty." Vegeta noticed, "Where are your woman and your son?"

"Oh, Chi-Chi took Gohan to buy some groceries." Goku replied, in his usual jovial attitude. "What brings you over here?"

Vegeta began to sweat. He didn't think Goku would ask so soon.

"...Vegeta?"

"Kakarot..." Vegeta started, "The truth is- OH MY GOD!"

"What?" Goku shrieked, "What is it?"

"Frieza's older brother!" Vegeta gasped, "He's back, and he's...UPSTAIRS!"

"..Vegeta..." Goku started, "...We defeated Cooler on New Namek about a month ago."

"...WAIT!" Vegeta shouted as he pointed upstairs, "It's Frieza and Cooler's mother, Queen Refridgeraida!"

"Oh no!" Goku shouted, "That's horrible!"

"Go get 'em, Kakarot!" Vegeta cheered, "I'm here if you need me!"

"Right!" Goku shouted as he ran upstairs. The second Goku was out of sight, Vegeta made a bee line for the fridge. He grabbed some items and then dashed out the back door.

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted as he ran downstairs, "I can't find-"

Goku looked around his house.

"Oh no!" Goku shouted, "She took Vegeta...and my food!"

* * *

"Damn...Kakarot gets some good food..." Vegeta said to himself, looking at his plate filled with eggs, sausages, bacon, and hash browns. "But then again, I did a pretty good job cooking this up, didn't I?"

Vegeta grabbed the note that he previously read and began to dig in. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Hmm?" He asked himself, "That wasn't there before..."

_P.S – The fridge is broken. There's some food in the fridge in the lab._

Vegeta dropped his fork.


End file.
